Build talk:Mo/W 105hp Halcyon Farmer
why IAU! when you're using the miniature to avoid KD? 13:26, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :when your gathering the assassins the mini isnt always with you Dr Rawr 13:28, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Great idea with the Mini 13:47, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :Whats mini got to do with it? -- 13:55, May 23, 2010 (UTC) ::HotO won't KD you if you have an ally adjacent to you and GW treats minis as allies despite the fact that they don't take damage and can't be targeted--TahiriVeila 13:56, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Essence Bond Why? Balthazars Spirit is enough energy 14:04, May 23, 2010 (UTC) works good so far 14:43, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :Archane Echo instead of Balanced Stance in your suggestion? Gets down groups faster, but keeps pulls smaller because you have to mind the relatively long downtime of IAU... U'r right about essence bond anyway :) Palter 19:35, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Suggested Equipment Uhh, Bison Cup in a 55 build...? :In a 55 setup, since it would leave u with 135 health, which is just covered by SH Palter 08:54, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Visions of Regret ...over SS now? 05:26, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :They dont really spam their skills, you cannot maintain it on them, plus the fact that they will stop casting/using skills when it would kill them (see notes here) Palter 11:23, May 24, 2010 (UTC) video Video on this plox. 14:46, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :I'll start working on it right away ;] Palter 15:19, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Broken Skill Links you misspelled Fleeting Stability when creating the link, lead to a non existant page. I fixed it for ya :D CloudSefiroth 20:24, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :tyvm :D :)Palter 16:08, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Drops Might be nice to have a list of desirable drops.(I know dragon staffs drop.) 20:25, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :hmm, thats nice, and its something new in pvxwiki (: I'll go after it. Palter 16:08, May 26, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm sorry, the idea is nice but i cant seem to find any stuff on it :P Palter 16:08, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Fyi This is basically just a variant of the general 55 build already here, and I see almost no need for divine favor in this build. Max out smiting and prot, and the rest in divine (should be 6 points in divine). Blessed aura is simply not needed. At 14 prot and with a 20% enchanting item, your enchantments last long enough to chain, and you could use the extra skill slot for more damage of some kind. --Smity the Smith 17:14, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :also why 55? this can cover upto 140 with hands alone. Health rune isn't needed.---[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 17:27, May 26, 2010 (UTC) ::55 is just the term, in fact 55 is just about keeping ur health low through the use of runes so your health can be covered by SoA + SH. In fact, i believe all "55" builds can cover more than 55 health, unless you're talking about healing breeze. @Smity the Smith; You might be right about the divine favor, but an extra optional slot is barely useful, since all other smiting AoE skills cause alot of scatter, which you obviously want to avoid. And for blessed aura; i use it because i like it and it leaves room for mistakes, plus like i said: an extra slot is barely useful in my opinion. EDIT: Unless the majority thinks im wrong there, then there might be something to be fixed ^^ 20:07, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Extra slot barely useful? How about "By Ural's Hammer!"? Plus, with higher smiting you will do more damage anyways. There's rly no reason to have "Extra" time for safety, just learn to do it right tbh, you'll become much better --Smity the Smith 22:30, May 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::I don't like to be insulted, dear critisizer. Besides, i've updated the build, i hope it... carries your approval ;) Palter 14:23, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :This will get trashed....sorry but I have tried to submit this style of build already. Good luck though!---[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 15:11, May 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Thank you i guess... I wouldn't know what the problem is tbh, since the build works and the guide looks pretty well imo :) Palter 17:36, May 27, 2010 (UTC) prof=mo/d smit=11+1+3 prot=11+3 earthp=6 wind=6 div=2+3of absorptionhandsspiritof judgmentoptionalstabilityhastespirit/build Ignore xtreme Kyler, he likes to sound important. Generic bar is much nicer. mo/d gives you eternal aura for finishing strays but you can bring lod or rad field. you only need stability while you aggro anyways since the mini prevent kds at the steps. you could make it easy and bring dwarven stability but its not worth it. This is rather specific for a farming build, you can't just put it as a variant on the 55 page either. The problem is the lengthy run to actually get a group of guys to farm when you can go out and farm vaettir at double the amount in less than half the time.--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 10:33, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :As described in the build usage, there is a pretty easy way to counter the long run, by simply dying while having more kurz than lux faction :P this really decreases the length of the run, if you have enough energy so you dont have to wait for it to recharge ^^. I like your bar, if your idea is to use it on the running way of getting there. It's pretty useful then :) Palter 15:09, May 28, 2010 (UTC) ::I used to do this alot on my necro; 55hp with Mindbender for IMS and Spiteful to kill. I never needed IaU! or Balanced... I don't understand why you've thought of taking it. Iron Palm requires a hex or condition, which they retardedly don't have. Minion 15:56, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :::You could've easily found why if you wouldve wiki'd them; they have been updated, and now they have horns of the ox, and a chain to use it :) Palter 18:31, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Interesting Variant prof=Mo/W smi=5+3 pro=11+3+1 div=4+3 swo=12StabilitySpiritof AbsorptionHandsBattle Standard of HonorBladesAttackSpirit/build Aggro all the sins to the top of the steps, EBSH->HB->WA gg 1 shot the whole mob. --Smity the Smith 21:14, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :doubt you even need ebsoh--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 02:26, June 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Nah you definitely need it. Balthazar's spirit is actually not needed, I've tested it without and works just fine. This leaves room for another optional or I am Unstoppable + Balanced Stance for perma no-alcohol anti kd. --Smity the Smith 03:17, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :::btw this is for HM. --Smity the Smith 03:20, June 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::does it kill in one hit with ebsoh? cause it only takes 2 without it--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 03:26, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::without it it brings their health down to about 40% and you run the risk of them running away. My ebsh only does +8 damage, but it leaves the mob with almost no health and a couple more sword swipes finishes them off. I'm willing to bet with a stronger ebsh this will easy 1 shot the mob. --Smity the Smith 03:45, June 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::nah they dont really scatter when they're on the steps--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 03:52, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I've noticed they do sometimes and don't other, if you know the secret do share --Smity the Smith 03:57, June 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Indeed, if you know the secret share it, but im pretty certain i've tried the most. I like the variant, it's definitely worth a shot. I'll just try it and see if i like it :P ^^ Palter 21:02, June 8, 2010 (UTC) This works with this bar: prof=monk/warrior sword=11 tactics=10 prot=12+1+3 divine 0+3 healing 0+3 smiting 0+3SpiritHandsof AbsorptionBattle Standard of HonorBladesAttackStanceAm Unstoppable/build Just hit them 7 times and then hit Whirlwind. -- 15:30, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :Lol read above a little bit. --Smity the Smith 15:34, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Name should probably be changed to reflect the area where its farmed.--Steamy..x 15:43, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :Suggestions? 55 Seabed Farmer? :O Palter 21:03, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Halycon Farmerimage:Unreal_sig_1.png‎ 21:04, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :::55hp is a bad name for the build as it is actually a 105 build. There is a difference and ppl should be educated --Smity the Smith 18:13, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'm fast.--Steamy..x 18:15, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::noticed ^^ --Smity the Smith 18:48, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Vote Needs more votes. Also, possibly remove Sjoerdmastah vote as the bar has changed, and he hasn't provided valid reasoning. If he instists that there are better options, I challenge him to provide those better options. --Smity the Smith 15:56, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :<3u smity. Ur right as usual :P I wanted to say something like that myself, but since it my own build that would look a lil... :O Palter 06:50, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Also, didnt someone mention something Sjoerdmastahs vote being erased? This was because after his vote the build was updated, and that vote isnt for the build is its now (: If this vote would be erased, the score would become exactly 4.75 on each point and thus would it classify for the great category (: Palter 15:29, June 22, 2010 (UTC)